


Getting Into It

by Eva



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det. Bell doesn't want to do prostitution busts with Holmes anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into It

Detective Bell shook his head as he handed Sherlock the coffee cup. “I’m not doing anymore busts with you that involve prostitutes. You get way too into it.”

Sherlock sniffed at the coffee, then took a gulp, without looking up from the file in his hand. “And not getting into it wouldn’t have aroused any suspicion at all.”

“I’m just saying, your place was filled with cops, and you still got into it,” Bell said. He sat on the edge of the desk, watching Sherlock quizzically. “And what was that about a dude?”

“I didn’t say a dude, I said a chap.”

“Robbed you in his underwear.”

Sherlock sighed and gave Bell a bright, mirthless smile. “Don’t concern yourself with it, Detective. It happened in London. Out of your jurisdiction.” 

Bell nodded, though Sherlock was already back to perusing the file. “So, what, he was, too?”

“I’m sorry?” Sherlock looked up again, his gaze suddenly piercing. Deduction mode.

“Never mind,” Bell said quickly.

“You’re asking me if he was also a prostitute.”

“Maybe you should think twice about—”

“First,” Sherlock said, holding up one finger, “I hired the two lovely ladies of last night in order to catch them in the act of robbery, and second, he wasn’t a prostitute.”

“He was just, in his underwear.” Bell nodded and shrugged.

Sherlock sighed again and settled back into Bell’s chair, lacing his fingers together in front of him. “I never said we weren’t having sex, Detective.”

Bell stood up immediately. “I’ve got nothing else to say, except I’m never busting prostitutes with you again.”


End file.
